


He's Broken

by CasTheWormstache



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Depression, Future Fic, Happy Winchesters, Human Castiel, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheWormstache/pseuds/CasTheWormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since they locked up all the door's to Heaven and Hell but Dean is having a difficult time adjusting with his human soul inside him again. Cas tells him stories while they grow old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Broken

Dean will never admit it but they were old, especially since Dean was not hiding his grey hairs anymore. Dean had dyed his hair once but Sam found out about it and Dean has yet to hear the end of it. They don't move like they used to, even if they were all fit and Sam still ran every chance he got. They were still quick and the best damn hunters but it takes longer to heal up from the bruises but luckily that wasn't the case anymore. 

It's been ten years since they have locked everyone in their rightful place and now they were living in there bunker being the new 'Bobby' like Garth has said before. They answered phones and helped the new hunters from the comfort of their home and yeah once in a while they go to help a few who just can't seem to handle it but besides that they were retired old hunters. 

Sam goes out from time to time as he started volunteering at a dog shelter, Cas sometimes goes with him when they need help during the adoption festivals, and even got a part time job at a bar close by. It was all to distract himself and he figured since they weren't hunting anymore they might as well earn an honest living but that's not what Dean thinks.

Cas, who has been human for a while now, stays with Dean mostly. Cas didn't know how to cook but cleaning calmed him down. He liked reading the old books and looking through old files while he helped the hunter who has called them. He also planted a garden just outside the bunker where he liked to spend his time while Dean was in the garage with his baby or in the kitchen trying different recipes. 

Cas stayed by Dean's side for a few other reasons to since Dean has trouble thinking he deserves the retired life, Cas calms him down enough to turn off his car and get back into bed. The whole being the new Bobby was just a compromise they have made.   
Cas stays to help Dean relax, to keep him calm, and to help him snap out of the trance he sometimes gets into. Cas stayed to help Dean be human because Dean didn’t bounce back right away after they got rid of the mark on his arm and brighten his soul.  
In the first few weeks, after locking heaven and hell doors, Cas easily adjusted back into humanity but it was Dean who had trouble going to sleep, eating, and even keeping a conversation going. Sam has said that Dean had finally broke as he went on his third week without talking but Cas stayed by his side, holding him while he slept and telling him stories of how the earth was made. 

Sam has tried talking to Dean too but he never got much but a sad smile or a nod of acknowledgement. 

"I'm worried about him." Sam said as Dean finally went to bed and Cas was helping Sam clean up the mess Dean has made when he got angry over something nobody saw. "In Dad's journal it said Dean used to do the same thing when Mom died. Do you think he's grieving?"

"I do not know." Cas said cleaning up the shattered glass from the empty scotch bottle. "He won't talk to me either."

"We just got to give him more time. I rather not pressure him to talk." Sam said in a sad and broken voice. "I just...I just never seen him like this. I mean Dean had always been the sane one, you know as sane as Dean could be, and - well I just never thought he could break. You know? It's strange." 

Cas didn't respond but nodded instead as they now remains quiet as they cleaned. 

"He'll get better, right?" Sam asked and Cas looked up at him to see Sam with his shoulder hunched, his hair a mess from when he tried to keep Dean calm, and his expression looked so...young. Sam looked like the little brother Dean always has seen and you could just see the worry screaming out of him. 

"Dean has always taken care of us. I believe it's just our time to take care of him." Cas told him and Sam nodded in agreement. As soon as they were done Sam excused himself and went to his room while Cas went back to Dean's room to go to bed.

Cas found Dean curled up on his side of the bed with sweat drowning him from the nightmare he must be having so Cas jumped into the left side of the bed, pulled Dean close, and started to soothe him with gentle strokes and calming voice. Dean quickly curled up into Cas side as he shook but he didn’t say a word and just hid his face into Cas shoulder.

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” Cas asked, not expecting an answer but felt Dean nod his head. “I will tell you one about when Gabriel took me to watch the first monkeys being created…”

Every night seemed the same but luckily Cas didn’t ran out of stories as he even remembered all those times they have tried to fix him but Cas always took humanity’s side instead of his family’s. He was thankful they never killed him though because then he would have never met his real family, the Winchesters. He would tell Dean about the cavemen, about war, about inventions, and even about his - what humans would say - childhood. He never got a response but Cas didn’t expect one.

After a few more weeks, Cas and Sam did force Dean to finally get out of the bunker so they can go eat somewhere where Dean could actually eat something Cas hasn’t burned or something Sam has not forgotten to add flavoring. Dean didn’t drive and instead let Sam drive as he went into the passenger seat to look out the window but didn’t say a word as he played his music in the car. It was as loud as usual. 

When they got to the restaurant they sat in a booth, Sam in one side and Dean and Cas in the other, where Dean looked through the menu for a second before he rested his head on Cas shoulder and closed his eyes.

“You have to eat something.” Cas whispered to him and held the menu open for both of them to see. “Do you want me to order you a burger with fries?”

Dean simply nodded and both Sam and Cas smiled at the fact Dean may actually eat something today. When the waitress came Sam ordered his own food while Cas started to order the same thing for both him and Dean.

“Bacon.” Dean told the waitress while she smiled at him and nodded towards him as she wrote bacon cheeseburger for them. Sam and Cas shared a look but tried not to make a big deal on the fact they finally heard Dean’s voice in the six weeks he has been silent.

Dean did start talking again but even then it would just be a word here and there. When he started having conversations, a full year later, he will drift off and stare off into space with his green eyes wide with fear. Dean has tried to explain to Cas what he sees or feels but it was hard for him to talk about it and all Cas knew was that his time as a demon was now haunting him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry.” Dean repeated as he woke up screaming one night and Cas was quick to draw the gun from his bedside table. As soon as he felt Dean clung into his shirt Cas relaxed and put his gun away to wrap his arms around Dean who was shaking again. “So sorry…”

“You’re safe, Dean.” Cas told him as he wrapped the blanket around them both and pulled Dean close. “Nobody is going to hurt you anymore.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” Dean whispered as he clung into Cas shirt. “Tell me a story.”

Cas then proceeded on telling Dean a story about the time the earth flooded and how he was locked up because he couldn’t stand to see all that beauty go away even if he was promised something much more beautiful. He would have a few of his sibling with him to calm him down and it would always be Gabriel who would help because he will make things appear out of thin air so Cas would have a few animals to play with.

Dean was asleep before Cas could finish the story but he continued to talk just in case.

They never pushed him and Dean seemed thankful for it but now, nine years later, Dean was slowly getting better. Sometimes his words will come out in whispers and in other times he will be joking around like nothing was ever wrong. Still there are days he will be silent again, it never came with a warning and it would last for hours or days, and Cas would just wait for when Dean would be ready to talk again. Sam would usually stay home on those days to take care of Dean or just watch his favorite movies with him. 

Still, Cas was curious about something Dean and him never talked about. Their relationship. It wasn’t like they planned that Cas would right away share a bed with Dean, it just happened. They never talked about what they were and even now when they hold hands in public or go out to dinner they never call it a date. It was just a relationship that flowed so naturally like water, as they were once part of the big ocean that drowned them but now they have floated into a calming river where once in a while they hit a few curves but they keep floating above water. Even Sam has never mentioned it and went along with whatever came there way. 

"Dean," Cas has walked into the garage where Dean was bended over the engine of the car. 

"Yeah?" Dean didn't look up at him as Cas walked closer to him with a curious look but he hoped Dean wouldn't get mad at him either. When Cas didn't respond Dean turned to look at him with a smile but then he knitted his eyebrows together in worry. "What's wrong? Where's Sam? Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"Dean, calm down." Cas said as he gently gripped Dean's arm to reassure him. "Everything is fine. Sam's at work and he still has twenty-three minutes before he has to check up again."

Dean sighed and then nodded as he started to relax again. "So, what's up then?"

He cleaned off the oil from his hands with a dirty rag, that didn't seem to be doing a good job, before he smiled at Cas again. Cas smiled back before he dropped his hand and looked away from Dean. He then changed his mind on asking and quickly thought of something else.

"Do you think we can go somewhere this weekend?" He asked as he kept his eyes away from Dean's. 

"Like all of us?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head finally looking up at him.

"Just you and me."

Dean grinned as he looked back at Cas. "You asking me out, angel?"

Cas blushed, the nickname stuck even after Dean has become human again, as he nodded. "Yes. If you want of course."

Dean didn't answer and instead hooked a finger inside Cas favorite pajama pants and pulled him forward until Dean can press his lips to Cas own. 

"I would love that." Dean said against Cas lips but Cas didn't answer as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him back into the kiss. “Wait,” Dean pulled away just enough that their lips will faintly be brushing against each others. “What did you really want to ask?”

“I don’t think I like the fact you can read me so well.” Cas told him with an annoyed expression but gave Dean a quick kiss before he answered. “I was simply curious about…us.”

“What about us?” Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Cas waist and touched his nose against Cas own making Cas smile. “This is not like the talk is it?”

Cas looked at him confused before he shrugged. “Dean, I don’t know what is ‘the talk’ you are speaking of.”

“The talk, where girls always want to know where the relationship is going or whatever.” Dean groaned as he pulled away just enough to look at Cas in the eyes but he didn’t let go. “Is that what you want to talk about?”

Cas turned red from his ears first before he licked his lips and shook his head. “No. I mean…If you don’t want to talk about it-”

Dean cut him off by grabbing his face and kissing him hard on the lips making Cas melt into Dean just like he always had. Dean is his weakness and everyone knew it but the difference now was that Dean knew it to and uses it against him. When Dean finally pulled away, way too early than Cas would like, he smiled at Cas and gently stoked Cas cheeks with his thumb.

“You know I love you, Cas.” Dean started as Cas looked up at him with wide eyes, Cas has said it before but Dean’s response would usually be the Star Wars reference of ‘I know’, which Cas has grown accustomed to. “And I know I been a pain to deal with sometimes and I don’t care what happens I will always love you. I always have. Even in my, I’m going to say, darkest days. So whatever you want to talk about just ask, capiche?”

Cas smiled wider and nodded as he rested his head gently on Dean’s open palm before he took Dean’s other hand. “I capiche.” 

Dean laughed as he then kissed Cas forehead. “You gonna ask whatever you were gonna ask?”

“No,” Cas said kissing Dean’s hand before he took it in his hand and they kept their hands in between them. “I’m happy the way we are now.”

“Really?”

Cas nodded and then let go of Dean’s hand as he gripped Dean’s cheeks the way it annoys him. “You are a beautiful man, Winchester. Did you know that?”

Dean laughed as he started to push Cas away. “Stop it! Damn it! Cas!” Cas let go and laughed as Dean rubbed his cheeks. “You asshat.”

“Assbutt.” Cas started to walk away but Dean called out to him.

“So about this trip you want to have?”

“Whenever we can would be nice but I know we are busy with work-”

“I’ll call Garth to take charge for next week.” Dean smiled, his cocky grin that made Cas feel his stomach do flips. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“Okay then next week we go,” Cas thought about it for a second before he smiled brightly at Dean. “The Grand Canyon!”

“Really?”

“Yes, Dean! Please?”

“Oh don’t give me those eyes!” Dean complained before he looked away, smiling, as he nodded. “Fine! Just start packing okay?”

Cas went behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist before he reached up to kiss Dean’s cheek. “I love you too by the way.”

“I know, Cas.” Dean tuned around in Cas arms and smiled at him as they rested their foreheads together. “I know.”

Before Cas could say or so anything else Sam started calling, just in time for his checkup to tell Dean that he is alive because of course Dean would make him do a silly thing like that. Dean kissed Cas nose before he answered and Cas could right away hear Sam say, ‘Dean, this is stupid.’ 

Cas walked away knowing that he was loved by the man he loved most in the world and that Dean was fine, maybe even better than fine now. He can hear Dean joke with his brother about the dangers of the outside world and each word that he said Cas treasured because he never knew when Dean will one day just stop talking again. He fears it every time he wakes up but he knows Dean would always come back to him again. Dean always comes back.

And Cas can ask Dean about marriage on their trip and maybe, just maybe, get a yes. Cas walked back into their shared room and looked into the closet to find his old trench coat folded up in the back. He looked through the pocket to find the old ring Cas has wanted to give Dean for years but has not been brave enough to do so. He played with the ring in his hand for a minute before his own phone rang with Sam’s specific ringtone Dean has added for him, Heat of the Moment by Asia.

“Hello Sam.” Cas answered as he hid the ring back into its secret spot. “How is work?”

“Loud.” Sam answered while Cas could hear the music in the background along with the loud crowd. “Dean told me about the trip, are you going ask him yet?”

“I’m thinking about it. Do you think he would say yes?” Cas then sat at the edge of the bed as he looked at the doorway.

“I think so.” Sam laughed. “Cas, I got to go, tell Dean to stop bothering me and I’ll be home at eight tonight. Talk to you later.”

“I will tell him.” Cas said at the same time Dean walked in with a huge grin on his face. Cas smiled back at him as he pointed at his phone and motioned for him to be quiet. “Stay safe, Sam.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Sam said and Cas could hear a smile on his voice but then he hung up as someone started calling him back to work. 

Just as Cas put his phone down Dean tackled him down into the bed and straddled his hips as he kissed Cas hard on the lips. Cas gripped Dean’s waist as he kissed back and held on to him as he bit down on Dean’s lip to hear that sweet sound escape his lips.

“Are you packing?” Dean said against Cas lips as he rolled his hips against Cas own making him bite his own lips as he shook his head. “How about we get some pizza and move some furniture around instead?”

Dean kissed down Cas jaw and then nodded as he flipped them over so Dean would be under him as they both grinned at each other. “Dibs on being the pizza man.” 

“Oh, you kinky son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble with the right ending and I do not know why I choose that one but just wanted you all to know they had a happy relationship. Hope you all liked it!


End file.
